In the packaging of integrated circuits, semiconductor dies may be stacked through bonding, and may be bonded to other package components such as interposers and package substrates. The resulting packages are known as Three-Dimensional Integrated Circuits (3DICs). Wafer cracking and stress issues, however, are challenges in the 3DICs.